I Surrender All
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: Sasuke has just moved into Shady Wood Hollow in a wierd town, plus he has an odd neighbor who acts as if someone, or thing, is watching him every hour of everyday. What is this Naruto person? NaruSasu
1. Prologue

_**-I Surrender All-**_

**Warning-Yaoi, gore, and smut**

**Rating-M**

**Genre-Horror/Romance**

**NaruSasu**

**Chapter One**

Sasuke sighed as he passed all the victorian homes and saw girls in skirts. His red car stunned them all practically. It was a poor town and Sasuke hated it; he saw grafitti every where and it smelled like a dump. When he had entered it had said, "Konohagaure: The City of a Thousand Tales!" and in little letters it said, "Welcome!" Sasuke looked out the window. It had stopped raining and the sun shone for alittle while longer before it was to set for the day. He found a few apartment buildings and saw the one he was to live in: "Shady Wood Hollow" _'What an odd name for an apartment building...'_ Sasuke thought and for that moment, felt like he was being watched; he blew it off though. He got out and waved to the movers to stop behind him. They did. Sasuke walked up the concrete steps and into the place. It was good enough for Sasuke.

Egg-shell white walls and floral decor hung from the ceilings and sat in pots on the floor. There was a lobby with a large television set and two couches, three chairs and a kid's art station. There was the front desk facing in the northern direction and a middle aged woman. Her name tag read, "Miss. Shizune" Sasuke smiled as he walked toward her. "Hello. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I believe I reserved a room?" The woman looked up immediatly. "Oh! Yes, Mr. Uchiha! Here is your key. Room thirty-six B. If you have any comlications or questions, call on line nuber two." She gave Sasuke the information so quickly, but he was a good listener and the information stuck in his head. He went to his room and set some of his things on the couch, the movers carrying two boxes each. And in only one trip, all of his things were in the room.

He sighed and said to no one, "Well. I guess I'm home." He sat on the couch and started to unpack a box the size of a medium television set that said in black bold letters on the side, "Books A-M" that was filled to the brim with books. There was a large book case, he observed, but with all the books he had, he'd need another that size. He had another box that size in the same condition. He started to put the boxes on the selves when he heard a noise from next door. He set them down for a minute and walked out to the hallway. His next door neighbor's door was open and he was close to finding out what was happening. Now, Sasuke wasn't a nosy person, but the sound just kind of drove his senses to cause him to find out what it was. He was close to looking in, but then he tripped and fell on his stomach. He groaned, "Ow..." quietly and got up. The noise had stopped. He looked up from his current possition and saw a man a few feet away from him, standing in his own doorway. "H-Hello..." Sasuke said, in pain still. The man looked at him. He wore black clothing and peircings covered his ears, one on his nose, lip, and two on his right eyebrow. "Hey... You new here?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "That's cool. Can I help you up? You're beginning to frighten me looking like that." Sasuke stood and lead the man to his apartment. He saw the man step over boxes and go to the sink faucet. He ran some cool water on a rag, and put it in the freezer. He leaned back on the counter in the kitchen adn looked at Sasuke. "What's your name?" He asked. "Sasuke, yours?" Sasuke replied, asking the same question again. "Naruto," he said, awkawardly. He had this odd scent clinging on to his body. What was it? Sasuke had smelt it before in a mortuary, when he and his elder brother, Itachi, had to bury their parents two years back; why did it cling to him? Formaldehyde? Sasuke had gotten a tad supitious but that was just him. He was always curious, never nosy. "Where did you live before this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was brought out of La-La-Land and he nodded, acting as if he was listening. "Well?" Naruto asked, persistantly.

"Well, what?" Sasuke asked confused. "Where did you live before?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I lived it Otougakure, with my brother, his husband, and their daughter." Naruto was about to retort but then Sasuke stopped him. "They adopted." He nodded and walked out of the apartment. Sasuke was brought aback at the sudden move of the new neighbor. He walked behind him and called, "Where are you going?" He turned suddenly and glared. "What I do is none of _your_ business." Then he walked inside his own apartment. Sasuke scoffed, "Fine..." He slammed his door.

- -

That night in Naruto's apartment, he sat on the couch flipping through the television. He then turned it off, with an irritated sigh. "You should go next door and make your move... Now!" A deep, demonic voice said, echoing inside the walls of his apartment. "Leave, Kyuubi! I will not be associated with him..."

"Why? Because you don't want to kill him? How sweet! Have you gone soft, Naruto? You make me sick." the thing barked at him. Kyuubi was the thing that kept Naruto the way he was, kept him in order. It was his best friend, believe it or not. A pigment of his frantic imagination, the demon that kept him alive. He owed his life to this thing! "I don't want to kill him for reasons you _should_ understand..." He said with his teeth clenched. Kyuubi sighed. "People are people. They are ment to die and ment to live. We've come here with a propose. Your's...more different than others, but that makes you normal, does it not?"

Naruto knew that Kyuubi fed him lies and Naruto greatly accepted as if they were his only lifeline. He didn't always, however, follow Kyuubi's orders. But when he did, he ended up loving it more than hating it. "I guess so." And this was one of those times, right now. "But normal isn't doing what I do!"

"What you do is something no one will suspect! They'll never know, and you'll never get in trouble! Simple as that!" Naruto glared at the wall and started to drink a bottle of hot sake. He needed help! _Serious_ help. No one could help him besides Kyuubi, but the stuborn...thing...wouldn't do anything! Just sit back and watch as Naruto went crazy, as he did those things to innocent people! And Kyuubi would laugh and cheer Naruto on...

- -

A few nights later, Sasuke sat alone in his apartment, typing on his computer when someone knocked on his door. '_This late?_' He thought as he opened the door. Naruto stood in the doorway and smiled. "Hello, Sasuke-chan!" He said, happily? "Hi..." Sasuke said, glaring at the man infront of him. He looked suprised down at Sasuke. "Oh, Susu. What's wrong?" He asked in a suductive voice. It sent a chill up Sasuke's spine when he said that. "Listen, you're probably wondering why I'm here, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Not really...no..." Naruto walked into the apartment and said, "Well, I'ma tell you anyway!" He sat down on Sasuke's couch and continued. "It's not that I don't like you, I just don't want to be involved with you..." Sasuke sighed. "Okay...? You came here to tell me _that_?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "I'm a complicated person, Susu-"

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke barked at his guest. Naruto put his hands up in defense. "Sorry..." He then got up. He got rather close to Sasuke's face and whispered in his ear, his hot breath lingering, "So let this be a warning to you...don't mess with me..."

Then he left. Sasuke stood there, trying to gather his thoughts. Naruto's breath smelt of something he's never smelled before. Like rotting flesh? The metalic smell of blood was on his clothing as well. Why was this boy so odd? Sasuke wanted to know more about him. Something told him to befriend him, but something told him to saty away. This place just had gotten wierder. Sasuke sat down at his computer and typed a bit more. Then he went to bed.

- -

Later that night, Sasuke heard some noises coming from Naruto's room: Naruto's and a man with an eerie deep voice. They were arguing and getting louder. Sasuke wanted to bang on the wall for them to hush, but Sasuke fell asleep a few minutes before he had finally gotten the guts to. The next day, he walked to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. Naruto answered. "Hey..." He said. "Hi" Sasuke greeted back. "Do you know anything about courtisy for your neighbors?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Sasuke sighed. "You and a man with a deep voice spoke last night and woke me up!" Sasuke saw Naruto's face turn from confused to worried. "You...you _heard_ that?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled, punching the wall and slamming the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke glare through the peep-hole and sighed. He walked away.

Naruto paced his livingroom as Kyuubi sat on the couch. "Kyuubi! What did you do?! Now he can hear what we talk about!" Kyuubi smiled, devilishly. "I know. I put a simple spell on him. You wanted to protect him, right? Well, you'll be doing yourself a favour when he leaves here when he hears enough, right?" Naruto clenched his fists. "You mother fucker! Do you know what that means?! Are you _that_ dense?! If he catches enough wind of what I do, I'll be in jail, or exicuted!" Kyuubi sighed. "Who cares about life, eh? Even you said it yourself when you did..._it_...the first time, now right?" Naruto couldn't argue; he _did_ say that. Naruto punched the wall once more and screamed, "You fucker!"

Sasuke had noticed something when Naruto answered the door: his hands were drenched in blood..._human_ blood. Sasuke had started to get supictious. Who really _was_ Naruto?

TBC...


	2. The plan

_**-I Surrender All- Chtp. 2**_

**Warning-Yaoi, gore, and smut**

**Rating-M**

**Genre-Horror/Romance**

**NaruSasu**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto sat in his apartment and carved a few of his knives. "You still haven't spoken to him? It's been over a month, already." Kyuubi said, appearing in front of Naruto. Naruto had imagined him in his form: a dark figure overshadowing all of his sins. And that is exactly what he was. After all, he was Naruto's demon. "Leave me, Kyuubi-"

"Why? So you can sulk? Why not kill the boy? You obviously-"

"Did you take the spell off of him?"

"No..."

"I won't kill him because I love him. You know that."

"Well, we all end up hurting all whom we love, no?" Kyuubi put an arm on Naruto's shoulders. "It's inevitable, just like how the human race made itself and can destroy it's self in seconds. Don't you see? You can't stop the now from the future?" Naruto sighed. "What are you saying?" He could smell the alcohol on his own breath and he hated it. Kyuubi smiled at him a grabbed his jaw. He squeezed. "I'm saying that you're stupid. You are so naive, Naruto. I want you to kill that boy, Uchiha...He is worthless, don't you see?"

"He is NOT worthless!"

"See past his calm and collectiveness, what is he?" Kyuubi said. Naruto thought. He was right. "I gotta see what he really wants..." Kyuubi laughed on the inside and smiled as Naruto fell into the trap. He never wanted to be with Sasuke, but those plans would fail as soon as the blond thought it up.

- -

Sasuke sat in his room, writing on a piece of paper when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. "Hello, Naruto." Sasuke said, cheerfully. Naruto frowned. "Why so happy? Haven't I caused you noise in my apartment?" Sasuke looked confused. "No...I haven't heard a peep from you." Naruto was shocked. "H-Huh? But I've been yelling!" Sasuke shrugged. "I haven't heard a thing, Naruto, that is if you were..."

- -

Naruto paced in his apartment. "How can he not hear? Did you take the spell off of him?" Kyuubi smiled, deviously. "No. It's on and as powerful as ever." Naruto slammed his fists into the wall, making blood gush from under his fingernails. He lapped it up and smiled. "Then why is he not hearing?!" Kyuubi laughed and disappeared into Naruto's mind. Naruto sighed. He never could understand that fox! He looked through his freezer. "Nothing but last week's kill. Damnit..." He said. He slammed the door shut and sat down. He made a line of white, crystal-like powder and he sniffed it. He took a swig of warm, week-old alcohol and slept on the couch. He'd find out what sick game Sasuke was up too... tomorrow, of course.


	3. I'm

_**-I Surrender All-**_

**Warning-Yaoi, gore (not as much now...), and smut**

**Rating-M**

**Genre-Horror/Romance**

**NaruSasu**

**Chapter Three**

"What's the most disgusting thing you have ever done?"

"Um...suckle on my toes a year ago..."

"Ew..."

"Now you're turn!"

"I haven't done anything to report..."

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch in Sasuke's apartment. They had been hanging out more since Naruto had spoken to him last. Naruto sipped a can of beer he had brought over and eyed Sasuke from behind. He licked his lips as Sasuke bent over; his thong straps around his hips. Sasuke had saw this and blushed. Smiling, he commented, "You like what you see?" Naruto snapped out of his la-la-world and asked, "Huh?" Sasuke smiled. "Nothing. I already know the answer." He walked over to Naruto and sat close to him, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Naruto blushed. 'This is not good!' he screamed in his mind. The man smelt of jasmine and his skin was as smooth as silk. His body was just so tantlizing, so teasing; Naruto couldn't believe he let himself get this close. His hand went to his pocket suddenly, remebering his pocket knife.

"I'm Surpised you haven't killed him yet, little kit..." Kyuubi said, suddenly appearing. Naruto glared at the figure. He didn't speak, literally, but telepathicly (in his universe). "Leave, Kyuubi!" The figure walked toward Sasuke and put his finger under his chin. "He is beautiful, Kit. Why not digest that beautiful skin? It'll all go to waste when his time is near."

"Don't you touch him!" Naruto warned. The figure laughed. "Possesive are we, now? He'll officially be yours when you kill him..." Naruto glared and yelled, literally, "Leave me alone!" He scared the shit out of Sasuke, whom jumped at the sudden outburst. "Jesus! What got your panties in a bunch?!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto sucked in his lips. "Oh no! N-Not you!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay...then who?" Naruto smiled. "What does it matter?" Sasuke shrugged and sighed. "Nothing I guess." Naruto laid on the couch and playfully put his feet on Sasuke's thighs. He smiled as Sasuke blushed. He didn't care about his limits right now. He knew he couldn't do it. "Hey, Sasuke...can I ask you something?" Sasuke nodded, looking into Naruto's pure blue eyes. "Yeh...what is it?"

"Do you love me or something?" He asked bluntly. Sasuke's blush deepened. "I...I think so, Naruto..." Naruto hadn't expected that. "W-Why?"

"You're sweet to me, you're handsome..."

"I'm none of those things," Naruto said, taking his feet off of Sasuke's legs. "I'm a monster."

"If you are, I don't see that-"

"And you never will! I shouldn't even be here...I'm trying to protect you..."

"From what?"

Naruto stood and walked to the door. He sighed as he put his hand on the door knob. His hand wouldn't let him turn it. "I-I'm trying to protect you from...myself..." Sasuke stood and made Naruto face him; then wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and asked, "Why? What are you?" Naruto's shaking hands wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. 'Now's the time...' he thought. "I'm...


	4. Is It That Hard To Figure Out?

_**-I Surrender All-**_

**Warning-Yaoi, gore (not as much now...), and smut**

**Rating-M**

**Genre-Horror/Romance**

**NaruSasu**

**Chapter Four**

Just before Naruto could tell Sasuke, he kissed him, almost without a care. Naruto blushed, but leaned into it and just went along with it. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and let the shorter one wrap his arms around his neck. Sasuke broke off first. "I don't care what you may be. You could be a murderer for all I care!" Naruto gulped at that. "But," Sasuke continued, "I love you. I don't care." Naruto looked away. He hated how this was going. He was seriously falling for Sasuke! He couldn't believe this. He let go of the shorter man and broke free from his grasp. He walked out of the apartment and to his own. He laid on his couch and sighed deeply.

"You had the pocket knife...he was right there...you coward." Naruto said to himself, clearly in denial of his affection for Sasuke. Kyuubi appeared in his line of vision, sitting at his feet on the couch. "You are a coward, dear boy. You are also in denial. Never before have you had feelings for your prey. How sweet. A forbidden love, like I had mentioned before." Naruto snapped,"So what?! I'll never be able to do any of the things I have done to the others to him!" Kyuubi laughed. "You are pathetic! 'Never able'?! You crack me up, do you know that?" Naruto sat up and walked out and down the hall, passing Sasuke in his doorway. "Naruto! Where are you going?!" Sasuke asked, running after him. Naruto kept quiet. "Naruto...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I-"

"It's not you!" Naruto yelled, turning around in one abrupt motion. "It's been over used, but...i-it's me. I'm not good for you..."

"Says who?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared. "Says me! I know myself more than you know me! I'm dangerous, okay!" Sasuke stepped back. "How?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him to his apartment. He sat on the couch as Sasuke stood looking around the dark room. "Why is it so dark?" Naruto shrugged in the only light: candlelight. Sasuke didn't know what to think-fear, romance. It was all greek to him now...

"I have my reasons why it's dark..." Naruto replyed, his hand inching to his pocket, again. He realized what his mind was doing and quickly pulled his hand away. What was he thinking!? Sasuke should never have known what is even in here! Now it's too late to turn him around now. Naruto looked off to the other wall. Sasuke still stood there, waiting for Naruto to say something-anything! But he didn't. Sasuke smiled and gently got onto him. "Are you trying to be romantic?" He asked, kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto took Sasuke off of him and stood. "No..." he said running his hands through his hair. "I-I'm not!" Sasuke stood and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders; he started to rub them gently. "C'mon. You need to relax..." Naruto breathed in deep and out; maybe Sasuke was right.

"Fine."

"Okay. Lie down on you're bed and I'll lay with you-"

"No! You-uh-can't..." Naruto said, putting Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Why? What's so bad that you can't show me?" He asked the taller blond, crossing his arms. Naruto sighed. "Why do you need to know any of what I do?!" He said, rudely. Sasuke glared. "Well, if you're so _secretive _then why have you brought me here?!" Naruto gulped. "...I don't know..." Sasuke stood and was close to leaving when Naruto grabbed him by the waist and swung him around. "Stay." Naruto's bad breath had become more over powering than ever as it trickled down his earlobe to his neck. Sasuke almost had gotten sick. What was that?

Naruto kissed Sasuke's tender and fairskinned neck. Sasuke arched up into it and Naruto slunk down to the floor with Sasuke. They sat on the floor and kissed and groped. Soon Naruto was so into it, he didn't realize Sasuke was telling him to stop. When he had slipped back into his prosiac disposition, Sasuke was telling him to stop and he was totally naked under him. Naruto quickly had gotten off and let Sasuke put on his underwear and pants.

Naruto tried to explain. "I-I wasn't even aware! I swear! Put me on a lie detecter and you'll see!" Sasuke just sat on the couch and shook his head. "I don't believe you..." Sasuke stood and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and started to twist when he suddenly turned around. "What did you mean that you were 'dangerous', anyway...?" Naruto sat on the couch and combed his hair back with his left hand. "Look in my fridge..." Sasuke's eyes widened. "E-Excuse me?!"

"I SAID... look in the fridge... you'll find you're explination there..." Naruto said, so serious, it was almost unbelieveable. Sasuke never took his eyes off of Naruto as he walked to the icebox and opened the door. He looked inside and almost threw up. Inside was severed body parts, Glad bags full of blood, marked by date and type, gender and if it was rare, heads in bags, limbs in a clear garbage bag, classified by gender, as well, and fingers and toes in a pickle jar. It was sickening. Sasuke closed the door and fell to the floor infront of it.

"So... you're a murderer!?" Sasuke screamed. He tried to get up fast and tripped. Sasuke lay on the floor, nose bleeding from the fall and he breathed heavily. Naruto couldn't help but walk over to Sasuke, take a finger tip of the blood, and licked it. "Ah. My favourite type." Sasuke flinched at Naruto's touch. Naruto glared at Sasuke and said, "And no. I'm a cannibal. Is it that hard to figure out?"

**Yaoi-chan**- I'm not a creep-o for the plot, am I? I just loved the idea!


	5. A monster

_**-I Surrender All-**_

**Warning-Yaoi, gore (not as much now...), and smut**

**Rating-M**

**Genre-Horror/Romance**

**NaruSasu**

**Chapter Five**

"A-A cannibal...?" Sasuke gulped. Naruto strattled his hips and looked into his eyes, emotionless. "It's obvious..." he rolled his eyes. Naruto let his hands fall to the cold, ceramic tiled floor, and let Sasuke squirm away. His back hit the wall and he turned his head away. Naruto's heavy Gothic cross necklace was close to his collar bone and it was cool to the touch. It should have been warm to the touch because of Naruto's body heat, but he was cold, almost as if he were a living corpse. Sasuke soon felt Naruto's breath on his neck; he shivered as his lips came to contact with his jaw bone. The raven was speechless. He had no clue why but he was.

"You dispise me now right?" Naruto chuckled darkly into his ear. Sasuke blushed hard. Naruto was a cannibal! He still loved him! Why?! he yelled in his thoughts. Naruto brought his hands up inside Sasuke's shirt and curved his hands around his waist. He shook his head. "N-No...I could never hate you..." Naruto glared at him, looking into his eyes this time. "You. Have. To." He growled through clenched teeth. Sasuke clenched his fists in his lap and breathed shallowly, looking into Naruto's stare. Not very far down into his gaze, Sasuke could see that Naruto didn't mean to say that. Sasuke sighed and wiped his noes again with the back of his hand; he looked back into the fridge: the images of all the severed body parts made him sick to his stomach. He looked back to Naruto and whispered, "Do you hate me for loving you...?"

Naruto just looked back and shook his head, the glare still on his face. Sasuke took Naruto's hands and set them on his lap. He made the blond's hands rub his thigh and to his waist. Naruto had eventually softened his expression and brought his forehead to Sasuke's; their noes' touched and their breathing came in unison. Naruto's lip ring gently touched Sasuke's lower lip and he blushed as Naruto sat more inbetween his legs. Their lips touched and Naruto rubbed the insides of Sasuke's thighs gently. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Naruto entered inside his mouth. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's large chest and pushed the heals of his palms into and up to Naruto's collar bone; fingers spread until he found the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto had unzipped Sasuke's pants and unbuttoned them.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled away. "N-Not...yet..." Naruto nodded, their lips still together. He spoke against them,"I'll wait..." Sasuke had never kissed anyone like how he'd kissed Naruto, just then. It wasn't that bad...actually. They looked at other one and kissed again; only a small peck but it made a big impact on both of them. Naruto stood and helped Sasuke stand. He was paler than normal as Naruto shut the fridge door and locked it. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and lead him to his apartment. Sasuke felt faint. All that blood...he wasn't squimish or anything but...it just made him sick. Naruto was nice though. He didn't want him to slip through his fingers however. Even if he was a man-eating monster. Sasuke pulled Naruto inside and sat him on the couch. Sasuke sat on his lap gently and kissed his noes. "Want anything to-Oh...wait...oops." Naruto laughed a bit.

"I like ramen. Humans aren't the only thing I eat..." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke's hair back behind his ear. Sasuke looked down and got off him. This was wrong. He could be next and he still loves Naruto. How this can be, he didn't know. He walked to his cubard and pulled out some ramen, heated some water on the electric stove and waited for a boil. Dead silence filled the room; Sasuke was alarmed. He peeked up at Naruto and he was looking around. "You never od redecorate do you?" Naruto asked, looking at the raven. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm used to being careful..." He explained, almost mutley. He heard Naruto stand-it was kind of hard not to, with all the chains on his pants and wrists. He walked over to Sasuke and smelled the raven's hair. Sasuke looked up to Naruto and asked, absent mindedly, "H-How did you become like this anyway?" Naruto looked away and sighed. "It's a long story..."

"I have time..." Sasuke said, looking at the clock. A few minutes past three P.M.. It would be fine, to listen alittle while.

Sasuke served Naruto's ramen to him and when he finished, he sighed. "I'll tell you...if you promise to NEVER tell anyone else. No matter what..." Sasuke nodded. He braced himself...

**TBC**

**Yaoi-chan-**Well?! What do you think? Reviews are always nice...


	6. My past

**Yaoi-Chan-**Been a while, ne? Lol Enjoy this chapter!

_**-I Surrender All-**_

**Warning-Yaoi, gore (not as much now...), and smut**

**Rating-M**

**Genre-Horror/Romance**

**NaruSasu**

**Chapter Six**

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

As I walked up the steps of Shady Wood Hollow, I could feel nothing but happiness! A new life! I was away from my father and on my own! I was glad but I knew I'd miss him deeply. He lived far away and I can't see him as often as I'd like. I walked through the doors and walked right on up to my new apartment. I loved exercise so I literally did walk up the twenty-three flights of stairs to my apartment, Thiry-eight B. I walked in and smelled the fresh paint; the china that hadn't been used yet; the sheets on the bed and the furniture that hadn't been slept in yet. It was nice, I had to admit. I sat on the couch and sighed, happily. This was the life, I decided, no parents to boss me around, no nothing to disturb me in anyway, shape, or form. It was peaceful. That was two years back...

- - - -

It was late one night and I sat on my couch, watching whatever was on the tv. Then a knock at the door had gotten me out of my trance and I stood. I answered and saw a man with palish skin and a dark trench coat over his body. "Um...Yamashiko residents...?" He asked. I shook my head. "Who are you?" The man shrugged. "My name aint none of your business." I shrugged back and started to close the door. The blue man suddenly said, "Wait...! Do you know where they may've gone to, do you?" I shook my head and let the man in, absent-mindely. The man smiled and entered. "Nice place you got, Twinkle-toes..."He snarled, looking around. I was a preppy boy actually. I rolled my eyes and retorted. "Are you here to like judge me?" The man frowned. "My apologizes..." he bowed. "My name is Pein," He said looking up. As I looked closer, he had peircings on his ears and noes cartalige and bone; orange spiked hair; and cold eyes that were dialated slightly. I wasn't afraid of anybody, though. And he looked rather cold-it was a stormy summer night after all...

Pein had smiled a small smile. "So...how old are you?" I was nervous when he asked me this. "Uh...why?"

"Just a question, son..."

"Seventeen-eightteen on October-"

"I don't care _when _your birthday is, kid. I just wanted to know..."

"Why?"

"It's the law to have a supervisor...don't ask why. It just is..."

"So...are you here to...like, supervise me or sun'tin?"

I was so stupid back then as I saw the sly smile on his face as he nodded. I should have known that he wasn't there to supervise me, but to get me on a high that I didn't need. "I'm going to be your supervision for the next three months, until you're eightteen." Pein lied to me. I just let it go into one ear and out the other. "Psh...whatever..." I sat down on my couch and turned the television channel. "So...what should I call you then?" I asked. Pein stood there still and said, "Anything, I guess..." I looked at him and he had his trench coat off. He sported a pair of Tripp pants and a fishnet shirt. He had a nice body and he smiled. "You clean, boy?"

"Clean for...what?" I gulped. Fuck, I yelled in my head, He's gonna fucking rape me silly now! Shit, shit _SHIT_! Pein bent down and pulled a small white plastic bag out of his inner coat pocket. "You wanna get into drugs...?" He asked seriously. Me, being the naive little retard, shrugged. "Not really."

"Are you only saying that because you can't buy it? I've heard many kids say that they'd like to but they didn't have any money. So...what if I said that it was free, as long as I'm here...? Now, let me ask again...'You wanna get into drugs'?" I stood and glared. "No!" I said, angrily. Pein smiled still. He walked toward me and placed the bag in my hand. "Try it. Freshly powdered Crack Cocain. Do you know how much this is on the street?" I shook my head. He smiled, devilishly and said, "This is about three kilo's...about three million dollars." I felt my eyes widen at that amount of money. "But...If I get addicted to this...," I said,"I'll have to pay this a few milli for it. My job isn't that high paying..." Pein had a serious look on his face, almost like a fatherly expression. "Not anymore. Your new job is making this into powder. You'll be rich, Naruto." I glared up at him. "How do you know my name?" I asked, kind of in defence. Pein laughed gently and said, "I say your name on that letter over there..." I looked and shrugged. "Eh...so...what do I have to do...?"

"Don't worry...I'll be your mentour for a few months. You and I will be rich. You can have all the girls you want to, because your rich. You can get out of this place and live whereever you want! Wouldn't that be nice, Naruto-kun?" I thought and nodded. I took the bag and looked at it. I couldn't help but to be curious and open the bag. Pein smiled and handed me a new, small straw. He had one himself. He put it up his noes and I tried not to laugh but he looked so idiotic with the black straw. He put the cocain into a line and snorted it. When he pulled back, there was only a bit left. Pein smiled. "That was nice..." he said. I looked at it and put mine up my noes as well. I bent down and snorted a bit. A few painful tears came out and I continued. It was gone and by noes started to bleed. "Is this...um, normal?" I asked looking at Pein. He nodded and sat down. "You're gonna be hooked soon. It'll go through your system and _mess you up_!" I nodded and sat down. He took a small container of un-powdered Cocain. I saw him take it out and a small blade out of his pocket.

"Now watch closely," He said, pointing a finger at me, "I'll help you this once with cutting them and turning them into a very, very fine powder, but not anyother time. I sell the cocain and you cut them. We'll split the profits, fifty-fifty. No bull shit. It'll be fifty-fifty no matter what." I nodded and took a razor and a white rectangle and watched him cut it. I followed his pattern and his detailed and well rehearsed instructions, almost as if he's said them before to another kid like me. And my first kilo was around one-hundred thousand that Pein promised to sell and give to me tomorrow. Actually, we bonded during those few months.

- - - A Few Months Ago- - -

I sat in our apartment, making the powder that I was already so highly addicted to. Pein sat on our couch and counted the money that we had made. My eightteenth birthday was tomorrow and Pein said he had something for me. It must've be big too! I couldn't wait. Suddenly, he said, "Hey Naruto! Come're. Got sun'tin for you." I stood and walked to his side, my chains jangling around my legs. "Wat's it, man?" Pein looked up at me and said, "You're paycheck," He said, handing me a wad of money. I took it and smiled. "Thanks," I said, running my finger over the top and letting it fan out in the other direction. "Take care of that. Don't spend it all in one place, literally. Remember what I told you, son..." I nodded and said, "Yeh...yeh I know." Pein stood and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and handed it to me. "Drink it..."

I smelled it. "I'm still a minour...,"I said. Pein shrugged. "Technically, you can drink at sixteen, but you have to be under the supervision of an adult." This was true and I shoulda thought of it before. I took a long swig out of it and set it down at the table and went back to work. Pein laughed wholeheartedly and sat opposit of me. "You are such a hard worker, Naruto. I would love to have you as my son." I smiled. I liked Pein. He was like a super-awesome dad that got me into cocain. I smiled and the thought and said, "You mean that?" Pein nodded drinking his beer. "I swear on my life." It was silent for a little while, then I asked, "So what am I getting for my birthday tomorrow?" Pein smiled. "You'll see." I stood and said, "Well, I'm done for tonight. I'm going to bed-"

"Hold it, Naruto!" Pein said, sternly. I turned and saw his face. It told me to sit. I did and listened. "I won't be here much longer, boy. I've got to go and sell it by myself. You'll do the same. I've trained you. You've gone on the streets and sold your own. You've done good. Just as my sensei taught me." I listened intently and said, after he was done, "So...I'll never see you again?" I asked, childishly, but still manly. Pein shook his head. "I never said that. I will still visit and sell the crack to you. I'll watch you, but I've got clients Naruto. They need me too. I'll be here. Just...not as much..." I nodded and I understood. Then I was dismissed to bed. And I as I laid there I thought of my life without Pein. I couldn't think of it, at the moment, but at least we'd still be friends and clients of the other. I fell asleep on the subject and was glad. Sleep was always nice when you were stoned.

- -

Pein lead me outside of Shady Wood Hollow and told me to open my eyes. I opened them, and here was this big assed black Hummer on the parking area in the basement. My mouth was wide open as I walked toward it. I put my hand on the silver handle and opened the door. It had a nice pop-click sound when I opened it up. It smelled nice and I sat inside; i put my hands on the stearing wheel and smiled. "This is nice! Thanks, Man! I love it!" Pein laughed and walked over to Naruto. "You like it? It wasn't cheap, boy. You'd better appreciate it..." I smiled. "You don't have to tell me to appreciate it. I love it." Pein shut the door and I rolled the window down. "Try it out, son!" He said, tossing my keys to me through the window. I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared beautifully. I hit the gas and the brake and made a skid mark in the basement. The engine sang and echoed off the tight walls as I drove away.

- -

About a week later, I had gotten a phone call about a tragdity in my main family. My dad had passed away from a stoke. I had hung up after that word and cried hard on my couch. Pein hadn't left yet and heard my sobs. He comforted me when I told him and he told me, "I'll take care of everything here. Go to them. You have to." I nodded and obeyed. I packed up that night and left in the morning. I drove into our old town and shopped. I couldn't show up at my house looking like I came out of a Hawthorne Hights concert. My mom would shit a puppy. And not a very cute puppy either. So I bought a nice white tuxedo and some preppy boy clothes at Abercromie and Fitch and drove the rest of the distance to my old home. I was greeted by my mom the second I had got there. I had already changed in the mall's bathroom and wiped the eyeliner off my face, covered up my earing holes and red marks under my nose and neck. She was still such a beuatiful lady.

"My baby! Oh I missed you!" She said hugging me. "Hmm. Hey mom." I hugged her petite figure back and we walked into the house. My grandparents, uncle, his husband, my little cousins and my dad's students surrounded my home. I hugged everyone and we talked for so long. Then I retired to bed early that night. It would be a long day tomorrow, I knew this much for sure.

- -

We arrived at the funeral home around eleven in the morning and there were so many crying students that my father had. I walked to his casket and saw his solem face. How I loved this man. His long blond hair rivaled mine by a few inches. I knew I'd always grow it out longer. I was now especialy determinded to grow it out-for him. I put a hand to his and whispered in his ear, "Good bye, Daddy." I kissed his cheek and walked away. I had always called him daddy when no one else was there, even a few months ago. I will always miss that man, I decided, sitting inbetween my mom and fraturnal side at the sermon. I wiped my mother's tears and kissed her hand.

After the service I left. I'd never return. My family had somehow turned against me. My mom had seen my cocain and I turned my back on her, probably forever.

**TBC**

**Yaoi-Chan**-How'd you like Naruto's side of the story? I like it personally, kinda smashed together toward the end but...I hope u enjoyed! Review plz!!!


End file.
